


Promesse

by MaggieZel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel
Summary: Certains fantômes sont moins faciles à vivre que d'autres surtout quand il s'agit du fantôme d'un être cher.
Kudos: 1





	Promesse

\- Tu avais promis...

La forêt vêtue de sa robe nocturne, le ciel s'assombrissant peu à peu, le lac et les quelques vaguelettes provoquée par ses habitants, le spectacle de cette fin de soirée était à couper le souffle et Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque soir, de venir admirer l'horizon, les tracas du quotidien disparaissant pour un court instant. Il baissa le regard vers la fumée sortant de la cheminée de chez le garde-chasse, le troupeau de Sombrals qui paraissait tranquillement à l'orée de la forêt, les quelques silhouettes se dirigeant vers la grande porte.

Le repos était fini. Il se mit en route vers l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie, emprunta moulte passages secrets en direction de la grande salle, veillant à saluer les habitants des tableaux sur son chemin. Il soupira et grimaça un instant en entendant le bruit, il rêvait d'une soirée au coin du feu, d'une bouteille de cognac et d'une bonne paire de chaussettes bien chaude mais il était le directeur, il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre même si sa garde-robe exubérante tendait à prouver le contraire. Il devait faire acte de présence à la table des professeurs.

Se reconfigurant son air de papy gâteau, il entra par la porte arrière et adressant un regard pétillant et un sourire amusé à tout un chacun, il s'installa à sa place, sur son "Trône" et observa ce qui se passait. Il sourit aux premières années, encore émerveillés, sourit devant les pitreries des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient à présent en seconde. Son regard circula dans toute la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une toute jeune demoiselle qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué à part lui, pourtant elle était bien là à le fixer lui de son regard bleu si semblable à … il l'observa plus attentivement et se sentit blanchir. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, de longs cheveux blond vénitien, un minuscule nez retroussé, de hautes pommettes, elle ressemblait à...

\- Alb' tu avais promis, l'accusa-t-elle

Ses yeux devaient lui jouer des tours, cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il continua à sourire et serra les dents jusqu'à ce que vienne une heure décente pour s'éclipser.

Il pensait en être débarrassé quand, se trouvant enfin dans son bureau, il la revit, assise sur son bureau, caressant doucement le plumage de son fidèle Fumseck. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il s'aperçut qu'elle avait vieillis. La petite fille de huit ans et aux cheveux noués de rubans avait laissé place à une jeune femme au regard froid et vide.

\- Tu avais promis de prendre soin de nous, souffla-t-elle

\- Ariana, je pensais que tu reposais en paix... Chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

\- Mais tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse et je suis morte, c'est de ta faute Albus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tué, je...

\- Celui qui a lancé le sort importe peu, tu es coupable. Combien d'autres enfants vont vivre un enfer par ta faute ? Dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

Albus Dumbledore, le vénérable sorcier, directeur de Poudlard et grand Manitou suprême se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau, un papier encore collé sur la joue et les mains recouvertes d'encre. Il lissa sa barbe et attrapa fébrile la petite boite contenant ses fidèles bonbons au citron. La boite était vide. Il sentait encore l'odeur des bonbons à l'intérieur mais ils avaient disparu comme le fantôme en déçu de sa petite sœur.


End file.
